


Time for Grief

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 31 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://rhiannonmr.livejournal.com/profile">rhiannonmr</a>'s prompt of <i>Snape/Harry: post-war, Godric's Hollow</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Time for Grief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhiannonmr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rhiannonmr).



> Written on 31 May 2006 in response to [rhiannonmr](http://rhiannonmr.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Snape/Harry: post-war, Godric's Hollow_.

"Fred appears to George all the time."

"Not everyone becomes—"

"And Neville's parents, now that they're ghosts, they talk to him."

"But Harry, that is—"

"They died here, so why don't they speak to me? I come all the time, and never once . . . ."

"Fred Weasley has lost his girlfriend to his dead brother, and Mr. Longbottom . . . I can't think you begrudge him his conver—"

"Of course not—I just want my own!"

"Harry, your parents wouldn't have wanted you to dwell. They would want you to be happy. That is why they never speak to you—so that you can move on."


End file.
